Abrazos nocturnos
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Aragorn tiene problemas para dormir, Legolas, preocupado por él, tratará de ayudarlo, sin saber lo que desencadenará.
1. Chapter 1

Justo esa noche, Legolas se sentía más confundido que nunca, amargamente, se preguntó cómo había permitido la situación y en qué momento habían llegado tan lejos, las respuestas las tenía zumbándole en la cabeza como mosquitos, "todo por pasarme de bueno", se repetía.

Desde que habían emprendido esa travesía, Legolas notaba cierta cosilla en Aragorn que le parecía curiosa, sería por sus ojos tan afilados, por su apariencia tan hosca, no estaba seguro, pero el tipo le agradaba, le parecía…simpático, claro.

Ese "asunto" había comenzado justo después de la trágica muerte del buen Boromir y la disolución de la Comunidad, Aragrorn, Gimli y él habían partido en busca de Pippin y Merry, los descansos que tomaban eran pocos pero reparadores, excepto para Aragorn, que se veía más cansado cada vez; Legolas se había dado cuenta de las dificultades para dormir que tenía Aragorn, su sueño era intranquilo y se interrumpía muchas veces en la noche, eso le sucedía al Montaraz desde que habían salido de Rivendel, pero ahora el asunto parecía empeorar, Aragorn no conseguía pegar el ojo y el agotamiento le comenzaba a pesar demasiado.

Fue una noche muy clara, con los ronquidos de Gimli a toda potencia perturbando el ambiente, que Legolas se decidió a hablar con su amigo, se levantó de su improvisado lecho y se acercó a Aragorn, quien descansaba recargando la espalda en una roca, se acomodó a su lado y lo miró largamente antes de hablarle, las huellas del insomnio debajo de los grises ojos de Trancos estaban casi moradas.

-Y bien, dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- soltó el elfo, Estel se quedó unos minutos sin decir nada, como si su cansado cerebro tratara de procesar la pregunta de Legolas.

-¿Cómo?-

-Aragorn, sé que tienes problemas de insomnio, pero ahora estás mal, muy mal, no duermes nada, lo sé, te he sentido inquieto estas últimas noches-

-Tienes sueño ligero- bromeó Trancos.

-Como casi todo en los elfos- Los dos se quedaron callados, un poco más allá, junto a la hoguera, Gimli daba un concierto de ronquidos como nunca.

-No es nada, en verdad, me encuentro bien- continuó Aragorn, con voz apagada.

-Ajá, dile eso a alguien que te crea, ¿te aflige el destino de nuestros amigos hobbits?, yo confío plenamente en Frodo y en Sam, sé que podrán concluir su empresa, a costa de cualquier cosa, del destino de Pippin y Merry…de eso nos encargaremos nosotros, no desesperes, Aragon-

-No es eso lo que me quita el sueño, créeme-

-¿Se trata, entonces, de la Dama Arwen?-

Una sonrisa muy tenue se dibujó en los labios de Montaraz, suspiró y cerró los cansados ojos.

-Tampoco eso es, mira, querido Legolas, la cosa es más simple de lo que crees, y me temo que si te comparto la razón de mi vigilia te rías de mí-

-Para nada, amigo Aragorn- respondió el elfo, en tono serio y de preocupación –No podría reírme de algo que te aflige, es más, si yo puedo hacer algo para que estés tranquilo, lo haré sin dudarlo ni un momento-

Aragorn miró a Legolas con los ojos iluminados, el elfo no supo exactamente que sentir ante aquella centelleante mirada.

-¿De verdad me ayudarías, Legolas?- preguntó el Montaraz, sin dejar de mirar de esa manera inquietante a su amigo.

-Dime qué te preocupa y haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte-

Estel respiró hondamente y desvió su mirada del elfo.

-Como te digo, es algo bastante tonto, en realidad…verás, nunca le he contado esto a nadie, así que por favor…-

-Cuenta con mi discreción absoluta- respondió Legolas, empezando a preocuparse por su amigo.

-Bueno, es que yo… lo que pasa…-

-Ya dímelo, Aragorn, verás que lo solucionaremos juntos- insistió el rubio.

Trancos volvió a tomar aire, y esta vez comenzó a hablar.

-Siempre, desde que era un niño, acostumbraba dormir abrazando algo, una almohada o algún juguete de felpa, por alguna razón eso me hacía sentir tranquilo y llegué al punto de no poder conciliar el sueño sin estar abrazando algo; sabrás que con el tiempo ese _algo_ fue sustituido por varios _alguien_, y cuando andaba por tierras distintas, acampando bajo el cielo, abrazaba mi mochila o un par de mantas hechas bola; saliendo de Rivendel supe que no podía recurrir a esto, no llevábamos almohadas y cargamos sólo las mantas necesarias para abrigarnos, sin embargo pude conseguir dormir, más mal que bien, a veces desfallecido de cansancio pero al fin era sueño; después de todas las cosas que han pasado… supongo que estoy demasiado nervioso como para poder relajarme sin recurrir a mi hábito-

Legolas se quedó callado, tratando de aguantarse la risa, pero la situación le pareció tan boba que no pudo contenerse más y soltó sonoras carcajadas, sin importarle que Gimli dormía profundamente e ignorando sus anteriores palabras.

-Te dije que te ibas a reír- alegó el hombre, con un tono molesto.

-Perdón- se disculpó Legolas, ahogándose en risas –Hm, no veo cómo solucionar tu problema-

Legolas se quedó pensativo, con la mano en la barbilla, como considerando las posibilidades.

-Te podía dar mis mantas, en realidad no…-

-Eso ni hablar- le interrumpió Aragorn –Tenemos poco con qué resguardarnos del frío, definitivamente no es una opción-

-¿Y si tomas una de las mochilas?-

- Lo he intentado- confesó Trancos, sonrojándose ligeramente –Pero no son para nada ehmmm… _abrazables_-

Legolas esta vez ni intentó aguantarse la risa, se rió tanto que le dolió el estómago y le brotaron algunas lágrimas, bajo la mirada incómoda de Aragorn.

-Ay, disculpa, en serio, es que…- el elfo se detuvo para tomar aire –Perdón, este… ¿qué sugieres tú?-

Esta vez el que sonreía era Aragorn, y a Legolas esa sonrisa le hizo estremecer.

-La solución está en ti, amigo elfo- dijo Trancos, sin quitar su sonrisa.

-No comprendo del todo- dijo el rubio, sintiendo que comenzaba a sudar bajo la mirada de su amigo.

-Bueno, tú podrías ser ese _alguien_ que yo abrace para dormir-

Legolas tragó saliva.

-Eh… pues…si crees que así podrás descansar-

Todo había iniciado por su culpa, Legolas se acostó junto a su amigo, quien, con mucho cuidado, le abrazó por los hombros, el elfo se había quedado petrificado de los nervios pero, para su gran sorpresa, Trancos cayó profundamente dormido a los pocos minutos.

A partir de esa noche, Legolas se convirtió en el sustituto de almohada para Aragorn, la rutina era simple: esperar a que Gimli cayera como tronco, alejarse lo bastante para poder cuidar de su amigo enano y para que éste no los descubriera, Legolas se recostaba en los lechos y Aragorn se acurrucaba junto a él, abrazándolo y quedando dormido casi al instante.

Conforme pasaban las noches, Legolas se dio cuenta de que Aragorn cada vez se acercaba más, primero sólo lo abrazaba por los hombros, después, sus manos se animaron a bajar a su cintura, alguna vez le ponía una mano en las caderas, otras le acariciaba el cabello hasta dormir, hubo ocasiones en que la mano de Aragorn terminaba posada en un muslo del elfo; Aragorn hacía que se abrazaran dándose las caras, entonces lo apretaba muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, pasando una pierna entre las piernas del elfo, Legolas sentía entonces todo el calor del cuerpo de Trancos, otras veces Aragorn lo abrazaba por la espalda, dejándole las manos en el vientre.

Pero lo más alarmante era que el propio Legolas esperaba los abrazos de Aragorn, era como si hubiera aceptado cumplir esa función, más que eso, casi parecía que le gustaba terminar en los brazos del Montaraz, varias noches esperó a que Aragorn durmiera sólo para corresponderle los abrazos sin sentir vergüenza, entonces miraba el rostro dormido de su amigo humano bajo la luz de las estrellas y había algo que le mordía el corazón.

Esa noche, Aragorn abrazaba a Legolas por la espalda, los brazos fuertes de Aragorn rodeaban la cintura del elfo, quien los acariciaba despacio, como dibujando cada cicatriz y cada músculo, Legolas sintió que se adormilaba y seguro se hubiera quedado profundamente dormido de no ser por lo que sintió.

- ¿A-Aragorn?- balbució el rubio, el aludido no dijo nada.

Legolas volvió a sentir como Aragorn se restregaba contra él como un animal en celo.

-Oye, Aragorn…-

El contacto se repitió, esta vez más despacio y con más fuerza, Legolas pudo sentir la erección de Aragorn restregarse contra su trasero, su rostro enrojeció enseguida.

-Por favor, Aragorn- insistió Legolas, girando su cuerpo para encarar al hombre.

Los ojos grises de Trancos lo miraban, eran como brasas en la oscuridad.

-Dime- respondió Estel.

-No hagas eso, por favor, no-

Aragorn lo escuchó sonriendo, sus labios buscaron los del elfo y se juntaron en un beso sediento, lleno de mordidas.

-Dile eso a alguien que te crea- dijo Aragorn, abrazando a Legolas.

El Montaraz se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del elfo, Legolas observó la figura de Aragorn delineada por la luz de la luna.

Las caricias de Aragorn eran expertas, Legolas se dejó hacer, relajándose y dejando que el hombre lo desnudara, no estuvo completamente consciente de la situación hasta que Aaragorn, desnudo también, comenzó a acariciarle el miembro erecto.

-Hnm, Aragorn, espera-

-No hay nada a que esperar- respondió Estel.

Las manos de Trancos continuaron acariciando, Legolas luchaba por contener sus gemidos, lucha que perdió cuando la boca de Aragorn comenzó a devorar uno de sus pezones

Las caricias se detuvieron, el elfo movió sus caderas en busca de más contacto, Aragorn sonrió ante su acción y lo besó fugazmente en los labios, después, su boca bajó hasta la entrepierna dura de Legolas y, para asombro del rubio, comenzó a lamerle el miembro.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Aragorn deslizó todo el pene dentro de su boca, Legolas se retorcía de puro placer, dejando escapar sonoros jadeos y gemidos, sin importarle ya si era escuchado.

La boca de Estel abandonó el miembro del elfo, pero bajó un poco más, hasta llegar a su entrada, la cual comenzó a lamer muy despacio, Legolas sintió la lengua caliente de Aragorn deslizarse y fue como si su mente quedara en blanco, sólo existía Aragorn, Aragorn sobre él.

- ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con un hombre?- la pregunta de Aragorn sorprendió por completo a Legolas.

-N-No, ¿tú sí?-

Aragorn no contestó, comenzó a introducir dos dedos en el interior del elfo, quien suspiró a sentir el contacto.

-Tal vez duela un poco- advirtió Trancos, mientras metía más los dedos en Legolas.

Después de un tiempo, Aragorn decidió que era suficiente, Legolas, convertido en un manojo de sensaciones, fue colocado boca abajo por el hombre, el elfo, instintivamente, levantó las caderas.

Aragorn tuvo entonces una hermosa visión del cuerpo del elfo, la piel pálida y sin mancha, comenzó a acariciarle, desde los hombros, bajando por toda la espalda hasta llegar a los dos glúteos redondos que apretó un poco, luego los separó para divisar la entrada de Legolas, quien respiraba aceleradamente y lo veía con ojos suplicantes.

El hombre frotó su erección sólo para comprobar su firmeza, después la fue metiendo en el rubio elfo, fue despacio, con cuidado hasta estar completamente adentro, Legolas jadeaba.

Aragorn comenzó a moverse, una mano entretenida en pellizcar y apretar un glúteo, la otra masturbando el miembro de Legolas.

-Hazlo más rápido- pidió el elfo, ante la sorprendida mirada de Aragorn –Estoy bien, hazlo-

El hombre se quedó quieto un momento, como si calculara hasta ese preciso momento las consecuencias de su acto, pero los ojos de súplica que le dirigía el elfo lo hicieron olvidar cualquier atisbo de arrepentimiento, y enterró su hombría tan fuerte que Legolas gritó de dolor y placer.

El ritmo era fuerte, Legolas era azotado sin miramientos por Aragorn y eso le gustaba, le excitaba la idea de que él le hiciera daño; Aragorn se inclinó y mordió una blanca oreja, y la mordida fue respondida con un gemido ronco, mientras las manos de Trancos seguían atendiendo el miembro del elfo, su boca se entretenía en dejar marcas en donde pudiera, mientras sentía bajo su cuerpo cómo Legolas se retorcía de placer y le temblaban las piernas.

-Me voy a-a-a venir…ahh- anunció el elfo, y la fuerza de sus brazos cedió.

Aragorn no se detuvo, una mano fue a las caderas del elfo y la otra continuó masturbando hasta que sucedió, y el semen se derramó con un jadeo.

Legolas giró sobre su cuerpo y quedó boca arriba, mirando las estrellas, Aragorn sentado en el suelo, lo observaba, se le veía exageradamente sensual, con el rostro y el cabello llenos de tierra, el semen escurriéndole en el vientre, respirando como una fiera tras una correría.

- Veo que aún tienes energías- habló el elfo, mirando la endurecida entrepierna de Aragorn.

Estel no respondió, se limitó a seguir observando a Legolas.

-Su alteza- pronunció el rubio, abriendo descaradamente las piernas, deslizó una mano a su entrada y comenzó a acariciarla – Puede tomar de mi lo que desee-

Esa imagen obscena de Legolas, ofreciéndose como una cualquiera, encendió llamas en el vientre de Trancos, se lanzó sobre el elfo, abriéndole tanto las delgadas piernas que lo lastimó.

-Vas a desear no haber dicho esas palabras- pronunció Aragorn, pero aquella era una voz completamente desconocida, tan ruda, tan profunda y cargada de deseo, a Legolas se le erizó la piel sólo de escucharlo.

Aragorn se introduce en el elfo de nuevo, si prepararlo para la embestida, Legolas le clavaba las uñas en los hombros y apretaba los dientes.

-Aragorn, me lastimas- dijo el rubio, pero su voz denotaba su excitación más que incomodidad.

-Y te gusta, ¿verdad?- continuó el hombre, empujándose aún más fuerte dentro de Legolas, quien no contestó –Contéstame, ¿te gusta?-

Y sin saber exactamente por qué, tal vez respondiendo sólo a sus instintos, Aragorn le dio una bofetada al rubio.

- Me encanta- respondió Legolas, lamiéndose la sangre que le brotaba del labio.

Elessar acomodó las piernas del rubio sobre sus hombros y continuó con sus embestidas, sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de mordisquear los blancos muslos de Legolas, quien se derretía cual mantequilla sobre un bollo caliente, aunque aquella situación era mucho más caliente, y más deliciosa además.

- Ya no puedo más- gimió el elfo, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por la comisura de sus ojos –Aragorn, por favor…-

El dúnadan tomó a Legolas por las caderas asiéndolo con fuerza, enterrándose tanto como podía en el estrecho interior del elfo, quien parecía perdido en el placer, con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo sin importarle que lo escucharan.

- ¡Nghh, Legolas!- y diciendo esto, Aragorn se derramó en los adentros de Legolas, quien alcanzaba su segundo clímax de aquel encuentro.

No se dieron cuenta del tiempo que permanecieron así, Aragorn sobre Legolas, con las manos entrelazadas; vieron la noche oscurecerse más y supieron que el alba no tardaba en aparecer, Legolas fue el primero en reaccionar, se apartó de Aragorn y comenzó a vestirse en silencio, después de unos minutos el hombre lo imitó.

La cabeza de Legolas parecía hervir de pensamientos, ¿qué acababa de hacer?, ¿con quién?, ¡y de qué forma!, sintió como su rostro se enrojecía de recordar las cosas que había dicho y hecho, ofreciéndose a Aragorn de esa manera… ciertamente Legolas no era ningún inexperto, había tenido sus encuentros, pero siempre con alguien del otro sexo, era esta su primera experiencia con un varón, y para empeorar, un varón _comprometido, _porque Aragorn se había prometido a Arwen, quien además era una alguien muy preciada para el elfo, tal vez lo peor de todo era su corazón, se sentía un traidor, pero también se sentía muy herido y no estaba seguro por qué, se estaba esforzando por borrar ese dolor pero no lo conseguía, después de todo sólo había sido una pasión, algo de un momento…

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Aragorn interrumpiendo los pensamientos del elfo.

Legolas se puso de pie y sintió por primera vez el dolor que lo acompañaría un par de días más, las rodillas le flaquearon un poco pero se sostuvo, sonrojándose más.

- Estoy bien respondió el rubio, sin atreverse a mirar a Aragorn.

Estel se puso de pie y se acercó al elfo, le levantó la camisa para ver las huellas que le había dejado: mordidas y cardenales en las caderas y el vientre; sonrió para sí.

- ¿Seguro?- insistió el dúnadan, acariciando la mallugada piel y provocando que Legolas soltara un pequeño gemido.

- No me hiciste nada que yo no quisiera- contestó el elfo, cabizbajo.

- ¿Entonces que te pasa?-

- Pasa que no estoy seguro de nada, de por qué hicimos lo que hicimos, ni e lo que siento, y no me agrada haber hecho algo que puede hacer sufrir a Arwen, pero…tampoco me arrepiento-

Los ojos claros de Legolas se fijaron en la mirada gris de Aragorn, que parecían sonreír.

- ¿Me quieres, Legolas?- preguntó Elessar, acercándose a Legolas –Dime, sé sincero-

-Yo siento…- comenzó Legolas, mientras los brazos del hombre lo rodeaban por la cintura – Sí, te quiero-

Entonces los labios se encontraron de nuevo, pero fue un beso dulce y lento, el más delicado que habían intercambiado hasta el momento, se separaron despacio, mirándose siempre a los ojos.

-No temas nada entonces- dijo el dúnadan, y se alejó en silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

No podía parar de dar vueltas en la cama, simplemente no se podía acomodar, se quedó boca arriba, mirando el techo e inmóvil, Aragorn no volvía…

Después de _aquella vez_ lo habían hecho todas las noches, Aragorn no preguntaba si acaso Legolas quería hacerlo, si le apetecía, aunque sinceramente bastaban las caricias y esa mirada tan profunda y gris para encender al elfo; lo hacían fuerte, a Trancos le gustaba tener al rubio a su merced, mordiéndolo y azotándolo tan rudo como quisiera, y Legolas no se quedaba quieto, correspondía los recios _cariños _de Aragorn con rasguños y mordidas.

El resultado de sus encuentros eran los sueños más profundos y reparadores, sonrisas, ánimos renovados y moretones para ambos; todo iba de maravilla, dentro de lo posible, aún no hablaban de su _relación_, ni de cómo lo explicarían a Arwen lo que había entre ellos, si es que había algo aparte del sexo, oh si, el sexo era muy bueno.

Tuvieron que entrar en el Bosque de Fangorn siguiéndole el rastro a Merry y a Pippin, fue entonces que volvieron a encontrarse con Gandalf, todos se alegraron al verlo de nuevo y sus esperanzas volvieron a nacer, y de ahí las cosas habían tomado giros tan repentinos que Legolas a veces no alcanzaba a recordarlo todo, sólo sabía que desde que vieron a Gandalf de nuevo, Aragorn y él ya no dormían juntos, ni para abrazarse.

Y todo esto a Legolas comenzaba a pesarle, ahora era él quien no podía dormir, le daba rabia ver como Estel dormía tan en paz, mientras él se revolvía en el lecho, añorando sus brazos… y también odiaba eso, comenzar a comportarse y sentirse como muchachita despechada, Aragorn lo trataba como si nada hubiera pasado, como antes, como un amigo, nada más, y a pesar de esto Legolas no había querido separarse de él.

Ahora estaban de nuevo en Medusled, y esa Eowyn… pobre muchacha, era buena, aunque muy triste y apagada, para colmo, enamorada de Aragorn, como si Legolas no tuviera ya suficiente con Arwen… y ahí estaba de nuevo, su pensamiento de quinceañera enamorada, daba asco.

Aragorn no regresaba, volvió a ver el lecho vacío que debía ocupar el dúnadan, en la otra cama Gimli dormía profundamente, sonrío al oír sus ronquidos; se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo, sintiéndose estúpido por esperar a Aragorn así.

Pasaron un par de horas más hasta que Legolas pudo escuchar los largos pasos de Elessar acercarse por el corredor, Legolas tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la mirada apagada que le dedicó a Aragorn pareció inquietar a éste.

-Sigues despierto- comentó Trancos, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación, Legolas lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el pecho.

-No sé si lo habrás notado, pero últimamente no duermo del todo bien-

-No, no lo he notado-

Aragorn trató de entrar pero de nuevo el rubio lo detuvo.

- Tenía mucho que decirte Lady Eowyn, ¿verdad?-

- Algo así- respondió Estel, comprendiendo de que iba todo aquello –No te preocupes, no le toqué ni un cabello-

Legolas sintió como el sonrojo le subía por las mejillas.

- Y si lo hubieras hecho no es asunto mío- dijo el elfo, y esta vez él quiso regresar a la habitación, pero la mano de Aragorn cerrada sobre su muñeca se lo impidió.

- ¿Cómo que no es asunto tuyo?- preguntó el hombre, con un tono peligroso.

- Simplemente no me atañe, tú sabrás con quién compartir el lecho-

- Sólo me acuesto contigo-

-Te acostabas conmigo, ya no- dijo el rubio, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Aragorn –Me estás lastimando-

- ¿Ahora qué pasa?- gruñó Aragorn, mientras estiraba a Legolas para tenerlo más cerca – Estás extraño-

Y si el elfo trató de controlarse, estas últimas palabras del dúnadan terminaron de sacarlo de quicio.

- Tú eres el que está extraño, te comportas como si nada hubiera pasado y…- el elfo se interrumpió, su mirada se fue al piso unos segundos y se levantó de nuevo, desolada –Sabes, tal vez es mejor así, olvidemos lo que ha pasado, no creo que debamos seguir con esto, tú…-

-No puedes hacer eso, Legolas, conmigo no se juega-

Aragorn empujó al elfo contra el muro de roca, sin importarle si le hacía daño, sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de Legolas.

- ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?- exclamó el rubio, empujando a Estel –Déjame en paz-

-Tú fuiste quien me esperó despierto, así que vamos a aclarar unas cuantas cosas-

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo, ¿qué se supone que hemos estado haciendo?, estás prometido con Arwen, ella espera convertirse en tu flamante esposa, y tú la amas, ¿no?, no entiendo qué tengo que ver yo en el asunto, así que dejémoslo como está-

-Sí, tarde o temprano me casaré con Arwen- respondió el hombre.

Legolas tragó saliva, era una verdad conocida desde hacía mucho, pero el escucharlo de los labios de Aragorn era algo completamente distinto, tan hiriente, sin embargo hizo acopio de todo su orgullo y le sostuvo la mirada al dúnadan.

- Prometí no tomar esposa y he cumplido, y sí, la voy a desposar, eso no borra lo que tú y yo tenemos –

- ¿Y qué tenemos?- exclamó Legolas, enfurecido, empujando a Aragorn bruscamente y liberándose de su prisión – Pretendes que te caliente la cama cuando la reina no esté, que sea tu ramera, tu puta, el agujero donde la metes porque tu querida esposa no tiene ganas de chupártela; no, Aragorn, ¿crees que me la he pasado todos mis años encerrado en casa?, sabes que no nací ayer ni hace cien años, he visto y sé más que tú, y a mí no me vas a usar para desfogar las frustraciones sexuales-

- No me has dejado terminar- gruñó el dúnadan, tratando de acercarse al elfo quien lo rechazó con un empellón.

- No quiero escucharte-

Y realmente no quería escucharle, Legolas estaba dispuesto a salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, sentarse en algún lugar a mirar las estrellas, cuando sintió el violento tirón de Estel, le había jalado el cabello tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder.

- ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?- casi gritó el rubio, lleno de ira.

Aragorn no dijo nada, lo obligó a encararlo, apretándolo por la cintura, buscando su boca como desesperado, el elfo volteaba el rostro y se hacía para atrás como podía.

-Suéltame, no estoy jugando-

- Tampoco yo- afirmó Trancos, con tono serio – Arwen será mi esposa porque es lo que se espera de mí, y pienso cumplir con mis obligaciones, ella me dará un heredero y mi futuro reino recuperará su esplendor, estoy destinado y obligado a ello, he dado mi palabra de hombre y no la voy a retirar, no puedo-

Legolas miraba fijo al hombre, tratando de encontrarle en el rostro cualquier signo de mentira pero no había nada allí, y tampoco esperaba encontrarlo, conocía a Elessar, él nunca mentía.

- Así las cosas deben ser, o eso me esforzaba por creer todos los días, entonces nos metimos en este asunto del Anillo y te conocí, y no sé, sentí algo…-

Cuál fue la tremenda sorpresa de Aragorn al recibir un empujón y un puñetazo de Legolas, se quedó aturdido un momento antes de responder con un golpe a las costillas del elfo quien bufó, sacando todo el aire, comenzaron a pelear en el pasillo, sólo se escuchaban sus gruñidos y los impactos de los puños y las patadas, siguieron hasta que estuvieron sin aliento, ambos jadeaban.

Estel aprovechó que el elfo estaba distraído, lo tomó bruscamente y lo empujó de cara a la pared, torciéndole el brazo por la espalda, pegándose a él lo más que podía, escuchó unos gemidos ahogados salir de la boca de elfo.

- Legolas- llamó Trancos, creyendo que los gemidos eran de dolor.

El elfo giró el rostro y Aragorn pudo verlo, lloraba.

- Esto da asco, ¿sabes?- habló el rubio, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las blancas mejillas – Tú eres Rey, yo soy Príncipe, estamos rodeados de personas que envidian nuestros destinos, que creen que podemos hacer lo que nos salga de los huevos, pero míranos, tú te vas a casar por compromiso, por el deber que tienes con los tuyos, todo lo que cae sobre tus hombros… yo soy el príncipe del Bosque Negro, tengo que ser valiente, tengo que hacer tantas cosas, muchas las cuales preferiría no tener que hacer, y si no elijo esposa tarde o temprano se encargarán de _asignarme_ una-

Elessar no dijo nada, pero tampoco soltó al elfo.

- A veces me gustaría ser un elfo cualquiera, no tener tantas responsabilidades, a veces desearía que tú fueras un hombre cualquiera, un Montaraz y sólo eso, entonces tal vez te conocería, entonces tal vez nos iríamos y nos perderíamos en cualquier bosque, y nadie nos echaría en falta, no le responderíamos a nadie, no tendríamos que estar aquí arriesgándonos, y podríamos hacer lo que se nos antojara, pero las cosas no son así-

- No lo son- contestó Trancos, soltando el brazo de Legolas y abrazándole dulcemente – No podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo, así es nuestro destino-

- ¿Cómo le voy a explicar a mi padre que me acuesto contigo?, ¿cómo?, nunca lo va a aceptar…-

- No creo que la gente de Gondor quiera tener un rey marica- comentó Aragorn, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello del elfo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó el elfo, girándose para mirar a Trancos a los ojos.

- Por ahora, irnos a dormir- respondió el dúnadan – Mañana nos espera el camino-

Legolas se abrazó al cuerpo del hombre, se apretaron con fuerza, entonces el rubio sintió la erección de Aragorn encajársele en la cadera.

- Perdona- dijo el Montaraz, sonrojado mientras se apartaba. – Creo que se me levantaron un poco los ánimos con la situación-

- ¿Te pone cachondo golpearme, eh?- preguntó el elfo, juguetón, las lágrimas se habían secado ya.

- No me provoques- respondió Estel, abrazándolo de nuevo –Mañana tenemos que emprender un viaje y necesitamos tener energía, no te lo puedo hacer esta noche-

Legolas torció la boca, hacía mucho que no se tocaban y le hubiera gustado un poco de _cariño_ por parte de Aragorn, pero tenía razón, no sería muy prudente hacerlo ahora.

- De acuerdo- accedió el rubio, luego, bajando la mirada y con las mejillas coloreadas de carmín, agregó –Pero… ¿puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?, es que…-

No hubo manera de que Legolas terminara la frase pues Aragorn lo besó antes de que eso ocurriera, se abrazaron en silencio, sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones podía escucharse.

- Vamos a dormir- insistió Aragorn.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación, sin decir palabra, se recostaron de una de las camas, abrazándose fuerte, quedaron dormidos casi al instante, sabían que las cosas no serían fáciles, que podían morir, que si salían vivos nadie los comprendería y que su amor estaba casi condenado a fracasar, pero cuando las manos de Aragorn rodearon la cintura de Legolas, cuando sus cuerpos se acomodaron, nada de eso importó demasiado.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabían que el sol saldría pronto pero no importaba, estaban acostados aunque no habían dormido en toda la noche, desnudos y con la piel mojada, abrazados en silencio.

- Házmelo otra vez- pidió Legolas, recibiendo una mordida en el hombro a manera de respuesta.

- No puedo con mi alma, elfo cabrón, ¿quieres dejarme tullido?- gruñó Aragorn con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

- El que se puede quedar tullido soy yo- contestó el rubio, sonriendo también.

Aragorn no se quedaría en la ciudad blanca, quería regresar cubierto de gloria y proclamarse rey de Gondor, pero mientras eso no sucediera decidió acampar al pie del muro de Minas Tirith, su tienda era sencilla, pero bastaba para lo que esos dos necesitaban.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó Legolas, mirando fijamente los orbes grises de Trancos.

- Claro que tengo miedo-

- No pareces asustado-

- Estás aquí en mi lecho, desnudo, ¿por qué debería tener cara de susto?-

Los dos se rieron de buena gana, pero cuando las risas se fueron apagando los dos lo notaron, el miedo era tan palpable como su propia piel.

- Este podría ser nuestro último sol- observó el elfo acurrucándose contra el pecho del dúnadan.

- Sí, podría ser, pero no lo será- dijo Estel, rodeando cariñosamente a Legolas con los brazos – ganaremos, Sauron caerá, regresaré a esta ciudad y entraré como el rey legítimo, me casaré con Arwen, tendré herederos, y tú estarás a mi lado-

- No lo dudes- dijo Legolas – me quedaré a tu lado, me quedaré en esta tierra hasta que tus días se acaben y después me iré contigo, conoceré la muerte…-

- No- le interrumpió Aragorn, sus ojos esta vez si reflejaban miedo –no, tú no morirás, en cuanto se apague mi vida quiero que te vayas, tomarás un barco a Valinor y continuarás viviendo-

- No, Aragorn, no- dijo el elfo, poniéndose de pie, Aragorn se sentó en la cama – no podría hacer eso-

- Lo harás-

- ¡No!- gritó el rubio.

- Prométemelo- Aragorn tomó al elfo por la muñeca, sus ojos eran severos – promételo-

- Yo…- Legolas sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Dilo-

- Lo…lo… no puedo- sollozó el rubio – no me pidas vivir en un mundo donde no estés tú-

- Si puedes seguir viviendo quiero que vivas, que veas todos los amaneceres que quieras y que recuerdes esto como algo hermoso, y si quieres olvidarme…-

- Te prometo seguir viviendo- le interrumpió Legolas – pero olvidarte sería pedirme la muerte, eso sí que no te lo puedo prometer, ni aunque quisiera-

La sonrisa de Aragorn calmó el dolor de Legolas, pero sólo un poco, las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas cuando su amado Elessar lo sentó sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, elfo romántico y enamorado?- decía el hombre, acariciando las mejillas blancas de Legolas.

- Házmelo otra vez- pidió el rubio.

- ¿No estás cansado?-

- Sí- reconoció el elfo – pero quiero aprovechar el tiempo, pronto tendremos que cabalgar hacia la batalla y no podemos saber lo que va a pasar-

Aragorn no dijo nada, sólo colocó a Legolas sobre la cama, de lado, y se acomodó justo detrás, Legolas sintió el miembro erecto del hombre hundirse en él, arrancándole un gemido de dolor y placer.

- Estás muy lastimado- comentó el dúnadan, mientras marcaba un ritmo muy suave y gentil con las caderas – si no quieres seguir…-

- Sigue- pide el rubio.

Y Aragorn sigue, sigue hasta el final, y se acurrucan de nuevo en la oscuridad que se desvanece de a poco porque el sol ha decidido salir, y de repente Legolas lo sabe, ese no será el último sol que vea Aragorn, vendrán muchos más aunque parecerán un mísero instante comparado con la vida de un elfo, sabe que estará atado a su promesa, y se marchará un día desde los puertos grises, con Aragorn en el corazón.

Pero mientras eso llegaba…

- Házmelo otra vez-


End file.
